


BnHA X Reader

by the_big_cities_captain_jack_sparrow



Category: BnHA, Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia
Genre: Character imagines, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, There’s no set gender unless stated in the chapter titles, oneshots, x Reader, you can request
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-09-26 00:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17131958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_big_cities_captain_jack_sparrow/pseuds/the_big_cities_captain_jack_sparrow
Summary: This is ranging from imagines to oneshots.Requests: [ OPEN ] You can request characters or specific scenerios.





	1. Tenya Iida: Likes

Tenya Iida likes:

\- Holding his right hand ( the one not hurt so he can feel your touch).

\- Talking about his feelings and stresses of being class rep.

\- You letting him fanboy to you over his older brother.

\- Playing with his hair to calm him down.

\- Holding you in his arms making sure you’re real.

\- You boosting his confidence after hero killers big speech on him. 

\- How you stand up for him when the others start to talk bad about him and how strict he is.

\- Your surprise hugs from behind. 

\- How you didn’t like him for his family company and wealth.

\- Reincouraging him when he thinks he’s unfit to be a leader.

\- Being there for him and holding him when the whole Hero Killer thing happened.


	2. Momo Yaoyozoru: Likes

Momo Yaoyozoru likes:

\- Playing with her hair.

\- Her reading to you as a past time.

\- You not liking her just for her intelligence and wealth.

\- Surprise hug attacks and cuddles on the couch.

\- When she’s stressed you’ll make her her favorite tea to calm down.

\- Watching chick flicks late at night.

\- Her falling asleep in your arms, even if it gives you cramps in the morning.

\- Supporting her even when she doesn’t believe in herself. 

\- Helping her around midterms or end of the year tests when she’s overwhelmed with helping others study.

\- Asking what a meme is.

\- Pillowfights and tickle fights are a requirement.

\- You taking the hits from Denki, Mina, and Sero’s pranks for Momo. 

\- Ballroom dancing to no music.


	3. Denki Kaminari: Likes

Denki Kaminari likes:

\- How you don’t shove a phone charger up his nose without asking like everyone else. 

\- Your cute electricity nicknames for him: Bolt, Pikachu, Charge, Static Boi.

\- When you force him to study for class cause you worry about his grades after almost having to go to summer school.

\- Showing affection in public.

\- How you protect him from Bakugo when he tries to hit him (for stupid shit he caused).

\- You supporting him being creative and thinking out of the box (but then scolding him for making such terrible pranks).

\- How you laugh at his idiot form when he’s overcharged but helping him through it.

\- How you two critique movies together.

\- Memes. Just so many memes.

\- Your victory dance when you beat him at Mario Kart.


	4. Villain!Shoto Todoroki x Reader: Late To Work

"Late To Work"

Villain!Shoto Todoroki x Reader

Shoto Todoroki, a notorious and infamous psychopathic villain, who is running amuck throughout Japan. All of Japan practically shook at the name and the devilish acts he has committed in the name of his idol: Izuku Midoriya. That is the one man you’d never expect to run into one early morning on the way to work. One, you didn’t realize how much you wished you weren’t late on that one unfortunate Tuesday morning.

***

Oversleeping was one thing, but losing your house keys as well? Now that was damn unfortunate. Rushing through your morning routine like a certain blue cartoon animal, you had wasted almost thirty minutes trying to find your house keys. It was the one thing that kept you from leaving. About five minutes after the hour mark is when you finally spotted them sticking out from behind one of the couch cushions. Gripping the flimsy pieces of metal in your dominant hand; you grabbed your favorite satchel bag and you were off. 

With your hair and bag bouncing with every step, you continue to sprint down the street to the nearest coffee shop where you currently work as a barista. In the same direction that you’re headed in you see a black cloud of smoke but ignore it, as doesn’t seem to be important. With one corner to go, your pace quickens as does your heart beat. Then suddenly, as quickly as you turned that corner it felt as if you hit a brick wall. A brick wall of a chest to be specific.

Falling to the ground rather roughly, you begin picking up the scattered objects that flew from your unlatched satchel. “I’m so sorry, sir! I should’ve been looking where I was walking.” You explain to him as you begin to quickly pick up your spilled belongings. 

Quietly, you heard the shuffling of clothing and assumed him to be helping you pick up the belongings that he helped scatter. As he began to help you collect some papers that fell from a tan folder, he responded. 

“No no no, it’s quite alright, Y/N. We all get into rushes sometimes.” You could feel a smile from the way he said that sentence but it still gave you chills no matter how polite it is, he shouldn’t know your name. Before you could question him, however, he continued. “I presume it is as that is the name on some of these papers.” 

With a sigh of relief, you stand up on cue with him; causing a small blush to flush your face. 

“Well I’m sorry Mr.-”

“Todoroki. Shoto Todoroki.”

“Oh well-” You paused as your blood ran cold. That is the name of one of the current most prolific serial killers currently roaming the streets of Japan. You never would’ve expected someone to show a face like his in broad daylight, but surprise, here he was acting like a normal everyday citizen, but even normal citizens don’t walk around in soot or black powder. 

Forcing a fake smile to your lips you acted like you did not recognize him or his name. “Mr. Todoroki it was nice meeting you, but I should go. As you guessed correctly, I am in quite a rush. Sorry again for running into you like that.” You bow in respect and then rush past the man as quickly and casually as you can make it seem. 

“Till we meet again, Y/N.” You hear his cold voice call out from behind you, that smile still chillingly evident in his voice. 

When you turned the corner, however, your heart dropped to your stomach. There, across the street, lay your work. The coffee shop that you have been visiting for years as a child and working at for almost a year lay in ashes. The black smoke that you had so easily overlooked was the cafe, and it made you sick to your stomach of how nonchalant you thought of that cloud of smoke earlier. 

Running across the street in fear, you eye the charred remains of what surely had to be the owners and some customers. With tears in your eyes you exclaim, “You’ll regret this Shoto Todoroki !” 

***

It’s been a year since the accident and the disturbing meeting you had with Shoto Todoroki. Ever since that day you have been left questioning why he let you live. He has killed people for less than what you did, and yet you were still here while hundreds were left dead in his wake. The encounter has changed you. You didn’t want to admit that, of course, but it did. It changed who you were as a person. You wanted to become someone better, someone that could help people and stop more people from feeling helpless and alone in the world because of others. To be able to help people that have also lost what they loved to monsters like Shoto Todoroki. And because of those reasons, you became devoted to becoming a police officer. 

You would never like to admit that someone as vile as him changed you in a better way, but he did in fact. Ever since that Tuesday morning you have never been late to work, always early by at least fifteen minutes or so, and you care more for human life than you had previously. 

Your thoughts were quickly interrupted though by a small annoying ringing sound coming from your pocket. Answering the phone with a memorized line of your L/N, you were surprised to hear the voice of your head officer. 

“Deputy L/N. I thought you’d like to know that we have discovered that tonight the League of Villains is going to be making a quirk enhancing drug meet up tonight and I was going to ask if you would accompany me. We heard from our lead that one of the people included in this trade is going to be the one and only Shoto Todoroki. But you must remember, if I do let you tag along, being a police officer isn’t about shooting people and getting revenge but protecting people. Do you understand, deputy?” 

“Yes ma’am!” You yell into the phone ecstatically, you shake with excitement. You could finally get the revenge you had been working so hard for tonight. 

But that night would end in a way that no one could have ever imagined. 

***

Six hours later, you are sitting in a parked car next to your leading head detective in a stake out. The sky is black and covered in dark solemn clouds, leaving the only light to be the stark yellowed glow from dingy street lamps every ten feet or so. Your only entertainment was counting the moths that buzzed around a nearby street lamp. Suddenly a light flicked on in the abandoned building ahead of you. 

As the small garage door creaked open you had chills. For some reason you felt something was off but ignored it. Turning towards your lead detective you watch her wrinkled face contort in confusion. Looking back towards the garage again you are also met with confusion and shock. There stood the outline of a man in the middle of the garage doorway, waving you two in. With your mouth open in shock, you tried harder to see if you could tell who this man was or is. The harsh light coming from behind him left you only able to see the rough outline of him and it didn’t give you any clues about who it could be.

With a click of the keys the police car vibrates back to life. Turning to face her again you are suddenly met with the hairs on your neck rising from some unknown kind of fear, a new kind you had never felt before. Switching into reverse, the car speeds backwards until it runs into something hard. With a loud screech of metal, you turn back to see a man with a devil-like smile and tall red hair. As you turn forward you are stuck seeing a blond man with the same horrifying smile blocking the car from moving forward. 

“W-Who is that..?” You whisper in fear as you reach down and clutch your pistol. 

A small hand hits the back of your head, looking over you can see the same fear in the eyes of your boss. “Honey, I have loved you like my own child. But don’t you recognize him, even a little bit? That’s Bakugo Katsuki..” Right, the same Bakugo Katsuki who is in the top three most deadly villains in all of Japan, Bakugo Katsuki. 

Being so focused on what was going on behind and in front of you, the two of you never thought about locking the doors of the vehicle or looking at what was possibly waiting at either door. With a soft click of the door handle your back is met with cold air and a hot breath upon your neck. You reach out to your boss in fear, and as your fingertips graze hers, you are yanked away roughly onto the harsh broken up concrete called the sidewalk. 

“Boss! Boss!” You call out weakly, as you try to crawl back to her and into the safety of the vehicle. Harshly the door is shut in your face and you are met with a calloused hand on the back of your neck heating up by the second. 

Being forced to stand and walk backwards with this unknown individual, you see your boss pull out her gun and point it at the person holding you. Then suddenly, she turned it towards Bakugo. As soon as she did, however, Bakugo slammed his hand on the lid of the car. Within seconds sparks rose from his hands and the car was set ablaze with the woman trapped in side. With the small explosion you could hear her screams, and worst of all, laughing. Laughing comes from all of these deranged psychopaths and sociopaths around you. 

You couldn’t take it anymore and squeezed your eyes shut and tried to ignore the horrors and haunting images that you saw. Reaching into your pocket, you squeeze the handle of the pistol in some sort of comfort. With the lick of flames heating up your front, you could hear the steps of two different footsteps stomping up the gravel towards you. 

“We did all this fucking bullshit to get this bitch?” You hear Bakugo growl out loudly into your face. Harshly you feel him grab your face with your chin and turn your head side to side before throwing your head away like it was something foul and disgusting. 

“Put another hand on them and you will die.” That voice. It was a voice you would never forget, but you wished you could. It was the voice of the handsome yet vile Shoto Todoroki. 

As Bakugo prepared to reply you felt your neck began to burn hotter and hotter, it seemed unknowingly to Todoroki, but his anger was affecting him and hurting you in the process. Then for a second felt his hand leave your neck and you took the chance. You opened your eyes and turned towards Todoroki and with a swift movement you pulled the gun from your pocket and shot a multitude of times. 

“We wouldn’t want that, now would we?” 

As quickly as you fired shot after shot, you were suddenly hit with something in the arm you were firing the gun with. In a rush you felt lightheaded and collapsed to the ground, dropping the pistol in the process. Black spots began to fill your vision as a pair of bright red sneakers walked into view. With an overly sickeningly sweet voice you hear this man speak, “Todoroki, dear, you need to take more control over your pets or they might have to end up in my lab as an experiment. Now we wouldn’t want that after all the trouble of getting them, would we?”

“No sir. Won’t happen again.” Todoroki replies in a monotone voice, with the shuffle of feet you’re sitting up and stuck looking into the face of the man you hate most in the world. 

“But how..?” You whisper with all your might, your vision becoming more blurry by the second. 

“Shhh,” He soothingly pets your hair down into place, with a small smile. “You forget we have Kirishima. But don’t worry now, you’re safe with me, Y/N. Safe with me forever.” 

And it all fades to black with the blunt realization that one Tuesday morning you were early, you could have died with your friends in that cafe, but now you're stuck living out your life as a prisoner in an unending personalized hell.


	5. Izuku Midoriya: Likes

Izuku Midoriya likes:

\- Late night arguments about which superheroes are more powerful.

\- How you let him talk about his day and give him advice about Bakugo.

\- Late night cuddling to action superhero movies.

\- Him walking in on you dancing and lip singing terribly to music.

\- How much you trust him and back him up when he gets into fights (with Bakugo).

\- How you defend Midoriya to anyone who talks trash about him when he’s not there.

\- Coffee dates before school.

\- Training together after school.

\- The way you make him practically melt with just a smile.

\- Pillow forts and hot chocolate.

\- The way you can make everyone around you smile.

\- How you were the first person he told about his quirk he received from All Might (and how you took him seriously).

\- Laying his head in your lap to calm down or destress.


	6. Male!Himiko Toga x Male!Reader: No Bloody Escape

Male!Himiko Toga x Male!Reader: No Bloody Escape

Reader is a UA 1B student.

Quirk: Lightshow. Beams of light comes from your hands that can cause temporary or permanent blindness when the quirk is activated. When condensed it has a limited reach of 5 ft (152 cm). And it can only be used for 25 minute time spans or can cause you to lose consciousness from dehydration. 

 

Ever since the UA Sports Festival everything has changed. People have started to recognize you on the streets and you have already had to give out an autograph to a small friend group of middle schoolers. However, that bit of publicity didn’t get you good attention. 

Ranking fourth place and the highest of your class in the sports festival, people began to actually notice your class. And because of your shocking performance and how strong you were compared to your peers, it was no wonder you had attracted the attention of a certain blonde male with fangs. 

At the end of the year, however, you were starting to regret showing off your abilities to the world so carelessly. Only in the first week after the sports festival did you begin to receive letters and gifts on your doorstep from a secret admirer labeling themselves ‘Toga’. But they weren’t just normal gifts, sometimes they contained blood or strange colored liquids inserted into a box of chocolates or some used bloody boxers labeled ‘sniff me <3’. 

So when the chance to go to summer camp and get away from your creepy stalker came up, you were ecstatic. 

***

The sun set lazily on the horizon as it slowly became dusk. The beautiful pink glow of the sunset lights up your features as you sit perched in a tree above a small forest path. With your back against the tree, you try to nod off to sleep rather than hearing your annoying partner fuss about you angrily.

 

Why might you be in a tree at a time like this? Well, you’re supposed to be scaring the class of 1A soon as a fun activity to get creative with your quirks but you had to be stuck with your total opposite, Shihai Kuroiro. Kuroiro uses anything black and dark to travel through to catch her opponent when they’re least expecting it, but with your quirk, you make her quirk utterly useless. And because of this, you and Kuruiro began to have negative feelings towards each other as she doesn’t like anything that can openly expose her quirk.

 

“Because of you I can’t set up the perfect psychological trap for those unsuspecting Class A...! You’re quirk is impossible to deal with mine, which messes up the entire process of how I work!” Her deep voice spoke harshly as she crossed her arms over her ample chest in agitation. 

 

Tapping her foot in annoyance, she traveled up and poked her head through the shade produced by your leg to shout closer at you. “Are you even listening to a word that I’m saying? I bet if you tried harder you could’ve helped me have Ms. Vladd change us from being partners. But no, you of course had to be all Mr. Stoic-“ 

Scrunching up your eyebrows in agitation as you peek your eyes open lazily; you wave your hand to make a flash of light to make the shadow disappear. “You’re too loud.” You complain as you put down the leg that had created the shadow opening for Kuruiro.

With an audible thump, she fell through the tree branch and onto the forest floor onto her back. Waving your quirk away as quickly as you used it, you looked down at her and her deep scowl. Talking normally as if nothing ever happened, you begin to speak over her groans of pain. “Even if we hate each other, we’re going to have to deal with it. So don’t make such a big fuss over it, it’ll be over before you know it.” 

Closing your eyes and resting your head back against the tree in the serene silence, you begin to hear ominous chuckling come from behind you as you are suddenly pushed out of the tree. Landing onto your feet in a crouched position, you glare at Kuruiro’s face that is now poking out of the tree where you were just sitting. Without noticing until now, the two of you had spent so long bickering with each other that the sun had set. Letting her powers have full reign in the limitless darkness that a forest can create. 

Opening your mouth to say a not so kind remark - you feel the hair on the back of your neck stand as a feeling of unease washes over you. You look around, swearing that something was watching you. Seeming to notice your rigid stance, Kuruiro looked down at you worriedly.

Suddenly, you are met with the feeling of your left side being pinched and the feeling of energy leaving your body. Looking down you find a small needle contraption poking out from your left side and quickly grab the device in your left hand and burst it with your quirk without thinking of the consequences. Glass goes flying everywhere and the thick metal needle part stays lodged in your side as your hand, face, stomach, chest, and some of your upper left thigh is hit with flying glass shards. 

“What the hell..?” You gasp, falling to your left knee and gripping your side in pain. Looking up, you gaze up in fear and confusion towards Kuruiro mouthing the words ‘run’ as footsteps began to come up from behind you. Freezing up and readying yourself as best as you can with your back to them, you hear an ominous giggle. 

“Oh my! It was like you knew it was me so you got even bloodier. How sweet you are to me Y/N- kun!” 

“Oh shit-”

Then it hits you just as the shoe of this unknown person kicked your head in, causing you to go flying into a nearby tree with a sickening thunk. Realization sets in. This has to be your stalker. The ‘Toga’ that sent you all those strange and disturbing packages. 

 

“That’s no way to talk to your boyfriend, Y/N- kun! Oh how you made me so lonely going on this trip without me, I thought I was going to die not being able to watch you sleep every night.”

Grunting softly as you roll yourself over from your stomach, you suddenly feel pressure on your upper waist and lower stomach. Opening your eyes groggily because of a tickling at your nose, you are met with the face of Himiko Toga, less than an inch (2 cm) away from you. His warm breath fanned across your face as he panted heavily over you. You had to keep yourself from gagging as the sent of iron/rust washed over your nose. 

“So what did you think of all those gifts I sent you, huh? I personalized them how I thought you’d like them!” He paused to lick his lips hungrily, never breaking eye contact with your E/C eyes. “I wore those underwear just for you, Y/N- kun. I only had you in mind when I made love to you, I swear it on our love.” 

With a face of disgust you move your head away from your perpetrator and glance up at the empty darkness of the tree branch to confirm that Kuruiro had left for help. Suddenly your chin is gripped tightly and your head is yanked back in the direction of the person currently above you.

“Don’t look away from me! I didn’t say you could look away from me, Y/N-kun. No one else deserves you or your attention like I do!” His fingernails begin to dig into your flesh as you wince at his harsh touch. 

Then something odd began to happen, a physical wave of blue flames began to fill the forest stemming from your far right. It felt like a wave of pure heat radiating heat that hit you in an instant as the hellfire only seemed to make Toga even giddlier. With a devilish, cat-like grin, he released your chin and stood, never letting you out of his sight. Taking a chance, you swung your uninjured arm at the back of his knee and rolled away as he crumpled to the ground. 

With a huff, you get to your feet and read the situation to the best of your ability. With all directions giving Toga an advantage but one; you break into a limp sprint towards the start of the flames. Breaking off the path and deeper into the foliage ridden forest, the lick of the flames begins to make your wounds sizzle as you drive yourself deeper and deeper in an attempt to escape. Over your shoulder you can hear the angry grumbles and shouts coming from Toga as you dodge bushes and trees. 

"Y/N-kunn! That was so mean, you’re going to have to get punished for doing that!” 

“Get the fuck away from me you freak!” You shout over your shoulder as you begin to get cornered in a wall of flames. Seeing no way out of this without using your quirk, you pull up your sleeves to your elbows to prepare for your quirk: lightshow. 

Turning your back to the flame dead end, you face an red faced Himiko Toga who was holding a scarily large knife in their left hand. “Those words hurt me, why would you want to hurt the person you love?You really do need to be punished!” Eerily, Toga took his time approaching you, his hand and knife waving dramatically as he laughed, “There’s no escape, Y/N- kun. So just apologize and then we can put this behind us and be a happy couple again!” 

“We aren’t dating you psychopath!” You shouted as you used your quirk to blind him when he neared 2 ft (60 cm) of you. Using all of your might, you set off the brightest light you could produce from your hands without fainting. 

With the disgusting sound of Toga’s eyes sizzling, you rush past him in the direction of the main area where the teachers would be. Tripping occasionally on a tree root or bush, you see a fire-less field in the distance after what seemed like an eternity of non-stop running. Hope rises drastically as you can hear voices talking casually in the distance. You collapse from exhaustion at the edge of the field, panting up a storm. 

With crunches and crackles of dried leaves, you lift your head lazily to see a couple of pairs of feet standing in front of you. “Now what do we have here?” A deep, condescending voice rang out over the loud thumping of your heart in your ears. Holding your breath as you meekly look up at the face of the individuals, to reveal their faces to not be anything that you wanted nor expected to see. You had accidentally collapsed in the middle of the villain's hideout!

“Oh there you are, Y/N-kun~” Breaking the silence was the overly sweet and sickening voice of Himiko Toga that was approaching you from behind. “I wondered where you ran off to.”

Pulling yourself together as quickly as you could, you quickly realize there was no way out without confrontation. Sitting up and lifting your hands in defense, you are suddenly hit with the realization that your energy was virtually drained after the lightshow you performed earlier. (to get the attention of your peers). “Back away or I’ll make you actually go blind this time, asshole.” You threaten him emptily as you slowly stood up, the other villains just watching the show from a distance.

“You can’t threaten me with something like that, an amazing boyfriend like me would always be able to tell you used all of your quirk up, silly!” Toga took another step forward, his smile widening to show off his pearly white fangs. 

Cornered and fearful, you try to keep up with the cool guy rouse. “Don’t complain because I didn’t tell you so.” Lifting up your right hand and concentrating all your might to put all your power into one hand and as your fingertips begin to glow you are suddenly hit with a wave of nausea and lightheadedness.   
With your knees weakening as you sway, you are caught in warm muscular arms. Soft, bruised and bloody hands begin to pat your head comfortingly, shushing your small sounds of confusion. “Didn’t I tell you, Y/N- kun? Don’t fight this, we’re meant to be. Forever.” 

“What the fuck did I just watch?” A deep feminine voice belonging to a woman with purple scars questioned rudely as you faint in the arms of your new unwanted lover, Toga Himiko.


End file.
